Oneida Nation
The Oneida Nation is a tribal society loosely rooted in ancient, yet highly tarnished, native american beliefs and societal norms. Though they initially started off on the northern side of the great lake Altoona, they sailed across the waters and assaulted the heavily fortified Altoona Nuka Plant, occupied by a force of raiders. Through ingenious tactics and carefully planned strategy(as well as the unspoken advantage of a surprise naval assault), they eradicated the raiders and forced what few survivors remained into the depths of a mysterious Enclave facility beneath the new Clanhouse Altuka. Now, the Oneida Nation stands poised to expand across the remainder of the lake's coast; though they do so tentatively, with a threat still beneath their feet and a far more sinister thing hiding beneath the lake. The Oneida Nation did not cross the river for no reason, they needed the security that the nuka plant afforded them... And they're not willing to give up that security now. History The Oneida Nation is an ancient pre-war tribe, one that maintained membership within the Iroquois Confederacy. The post-war Oneida Nation is but a shell of a shell; they're not much like their ancient peoples, but try to cling to whatever information they could find of them. Originally, the current Oneida Nation was a collection of scarce tribes north of the Altoona: The Featherglade tribe, The Ironlungs of Clairerod and the Seyfolk... These three tribes warred among themselves for some time, but upon encountering the first of the Dread Moss, quickly unified and probed this strange, mutant threat. The Dread Moss was a complete conundrum to the Sey Confederacy. They struggled against the growing threat and, finally, came apart as their leader ordered a failed, all-out attack against the shores. Dozens died. The Seyfolk stood down from their seat of leadership and, in their stead, rose the Featherglade tribe; who immediately instated the Oneida Nation. Their plan was not to engage the Dread Moss, but to delay the death of the Nation. They built rudimentary watercraft and sailed across the lake, attacking the Altoona Nuka Plant in the dead of the night and slaughtering the raider occupants in a few hours. The slaughter was unprecedentedly quick, within a mere half hour, the first floor of the plant had been fully breached and the raiders were struggling to understand what was happening. Within the hour, the second floor had been cleared of hostiles and the raiders had finally holed themselves up in the upper offices and the underground facility. For causing the deaths of dozens of warriors, the Seyfolk were forced to take point on the assault to the upper offices... The deathcount was, some say, higher than even the Seyfolk's failed attack on the Dread Moss. Battle raged on throughout the upper offices for half a day, the Seyfolk's initial push had secured a staging ground for the Ironlungs and the Featherglades, allowing them to take the Upper Offices in time. Chief Crashing Thunder of the Featherglades, however, realized that there was little point in pushing further. The bandits in the underground were trapped, they could be starved out. The Seyfolk had regained their honor, the Nation had taken the plant. To this day, the bandits are rumored to remain in the underground, holding out against outgoing scouting parties. Their tenacity is respected by some, scorned by others, lamented by the remainder. Despite the issue of the remaining hostiles in the underground, the Clanhouse has been relatively well established; Overchief Crashing Thunder presides over the Council of Choices, which is currently comprised of Chief Sey CLXV of the Seyfolk, Chief Yron of the Ironlungs and Underchief Lucid Smoke of the Featherglades, as well as the Elder Shaman Bo'ot-aba the Pungent.